Highschool Of The Dead: World in Decay (SYOC)
by ShinBP
Summary: The end has come, without a warning whole cities went silent and the government silenced everyone that tried to make it public, now, what happens to the people who live at those cities, do they strive for survival or just accept the cruel reality? this is their story... Rating might go up to M, Accepting OC's!
1. OC Form

**So… Please make sure to read the rules.**

**RULES:**

***No overpowered characters with the usual "Teenage Militia" or "Special Underage Agent" backgrounds, those are actually no fun to write or read, give me original people, with their own special traits and habits, don't just stick to an archetype because it seems cool. **

***Story is set in a fictional town in CALIFORNIA, so if your OC comes from somewhere else, please explain it. **

***Only to be sent by PM, I won't read any on the reviews **

***Try to review as much as you can, it helps a lot (No reviews= OC death / Review all chapters = a special cookie from me to your OC ;) **

***And that's it, so be merry about it. (if you read all the rules, label your PM as "OC for World in Decay: [OC Name]" it makes it easier to organize, and I won't read any that's not labeled like that)**

**OC FORM (You can also look at the sample OC further down for examples, he's not the main OC tough he will be involved deeply in the story) **

**(****in case you have trouble copying it, there is another one in my profile)**

**GENERAL-**

**Name: **

**Nickname/Alias:**

**Gender: **

**Sexuality:**

**Age: (13+) **

**Birthday:**

**Nationality: **

**Grade: (in a four year high-school, make sense and don't put a 13 year old on his senior year)**

**APPEARANCE-**

**Hair Style/Color: **

**Height/Weight:**

**Physical Build/ Skin Tone:**

**Eye Color: **

**Cup Size if Female: **

**Tattoos, Scars, etc: **

**First Set of Clothes: (What they wear in high school, keep regulations in mind, tough not uniform, also, keep in mind that this story takes place in late summer, so the weather is still nice, but because of the geographical positioning of the fictional town which is near San Francisco, the winter will be grueling )**

**Second Set of Clothes: (What do they change to when they arrive at town, basic protective gear becomes available, nothing bulletproof yet tough)**

**Third Set of Clothes: (Military grade gear becomes available, such as bulletproof vests and some other military gear, winter wear is heavily advised)**

**Sleepwear: **

**Swimwear: (This and Sleepwear are just in case I decide to make a special chapter) **

**Anything I Missed?:**

**BIO-**

**Background (Before apocalypse): **

**Recent Background (what were they doing at school a few hours or even minutes before z-day began?): **

**Reaction to Apocalypse: **

**Family:**

**Personality: (Very Descriptive PLEASE)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**What kind of people are they likely to argue/not get along with?:**

**What kind of people are they likely to befriend?:**

**What kind of people do they hate the most?:**

**Would they be willing to save/risk their life for someone they hate?:**

**What would they be able to do/sacrifice for their close friends?: **

**Goal/Ambition: **

**Love Interest: **

**Anything I Missed?:**

**APOCALYPSE STUFF-**

**First set of weapons: (Just things that they might find inside a regular high school, ranging from broom sticks to baseball bats and everything in between)**

**Second set of weapons: (More advanced melee weapons like machetes and hatchets, as well as some firepower such as handguns and maybe hunting rifles and shotguns, but nothing military grade or heavy automatic fire-capable yet) **

**Third set of weapons: (Advanced/Military firepower becomes available, but explosives are scarce and rocket launchers and stuff like that aren't recommended because of weight and noise, as well as previously mentioned lack of explosive rounds)**

**Fighting Style: **

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Anything I Missed?:**

* * *

**That's about it, now the sample OC: **

**GENERAL-**

**Name: Michael Burke**

**Nickname/Alias: "Mike" **

**Gender: Male**

**Sexuality: Bisexual**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: July 12****th**

**Nationality: American **

**Grade: Freshman / 1****st**** year **

**APPEARANCE-**

**Hair Style/Color: He has medium length, dark brown curly hair, usually kept messy. **

**Height/Weight: 5'8/ 130 lbs. **

**Physical Build/ Skin Tone: He is kind-of tall for his age, and since his body weight still hasn't balanced with his height, he is actually pretty slender and slim looking, tough he is actually in shape and fit, In other words, Wiry but he also looks slightly feminine. **

**Eye Color: Hazel, tough a bit more on the green side**

**Cup Size if Female: N/A **

**First Set of Clothes: He wears dark blue jeans, a dark green polo shirt and white running shoes as well as a black wrist watch, he also wears glasses. **

**Second Set of Clothes: he changes to darker jeans, black knee-pads, a red t-shirt under a black track jacket, keeps his wrist watch and running shoes, keeps his glasses from falling using a small string to tie them to his head. **

**Third Set of Clothes: Black jeans, black knee-pads, a long-sleeved gray shirt under a black tactical vest, black combat boots as well as black elbow pads and he has his left arm full of riot-control protectors, his right arm is kept relatively unguarded tough, he also has polarized goggles to protect his glasses from falling. **

**Sleepwear: He sleeps with a white tank-top and black shorts. **

**Swimwear: Dark Blue swimming shorts with white stripes.**

**Anything I Missed?: N/A**

**BIO-**

**Background: Bullied trough most of his elementary school and junior high years since he was the "Gifted Nerd" of the school, Mike wanted to make a comeback from the shadows right now on his freshmen year at high school, a fresh start you could say, however, the way his behavior was shaped trough the years of being bullied, it wasn't long until he caught the attention of the bullies again, this time he actually made a deal to save himself of 4 long years of torture, he was forced into the "Do my Homework" situation, lately he's been content with that way of living… but living in fear is no living at all… **

**Recent Background: He was being yelled at by one of his bullies, when a mysterious stranger came to his rescue… **

**Reaction to Apocalypse: At first he was really scared, and openly depended on everyone else to survive, however, as time went on, he began to behave more independently even "scoring some points" for the group later on. **

**Family: He lives with his grandparents and his mom since his parents are divorced. **

**Personality: Mike is a very introvert individual, easily frightened and flustered he has little knowledge of what a true friend is like, thus at first he has a great drive to please everyone to gain their favor, however, he really does have a bright mind, acing all his tests even when forced to make other's people work at the same time, it is later shown that he has a silver tongue and is actually pretty clever, being able speak his way out of problems, tough this fails against people that come close to his intellect.**

**Likes: Reading, Class, Math, Studying, Chocolate, Windy Climate, Fruits (especially Strawberries)**

**Dislikes: Bullying, Stealing, Murder, Death, "Them", Vegetables. **

**What kind of people are they likely to argue/not get along with with?: He doesn't do the arguing, but exigent people tend to have a problem with him.**

**What kind of people are they likely to befriend?: People who won't judge him or ask him to do things he doesn't like**

**What kind of people do they hate the most?: Bullies, Thugs, Thieves. **

**Would they be willing to save/risk their life for someone they hate?: Yes**

**What would they be able to do/sacrifice for their close friends?: A lot, but not his life. **

**Goal/Ambition: He just wants to survive and live as long as he can, besides that, he never really had a lot of ambition.**

**Love Interest: He likes kind girls that won't judge him for his looks or his social image, someone who would like him for what he really is, tough he is bisexual, he doesn't actively pursue a relationship with another guy, but he will correspond if someone is interested in him.**

**APOCALYPSE STUFF-**

**First set of weapons: A very large broom stick that eventually breaks, splitting into two smaller parts with pointy ends, so he ends up using dual short-spears. **

**Second set of weapons: A Glock 21, as well as a Combat Knife**

**Third set of weapons: He keeps his Combat Knife strapped to his boots and starts using a Sig Sauer M400 on long ranges **

**Fighting Style: While he rarely gets involved in fighting as he is not a very competent straight-up fighter, when needed to fight he uses his small size on his advantage, moving swiftly staying on a low-ground, he is also very stealthy, being one of the group's best scavengers probably the most stealthy out of all the group.**

**Strengths:**

***His high intelligence and quick thinking**

***He is very fast on his feet**

***Works good under pressure**

**Weaknesses:**

***Not very strong or physically imposing**

***Not very durable, out of the entire group, he probably has the highest chance of getting injured by an accident**

***Can't drive at all**

**So that's about it, please don't hesitate to send an OC. **


	2. Prologue Part 1

**So, this is a small prologue to introduce Michael Burke as well as some mechanics that will be included In my writing style, as I said before, he is not the main OC (Mike) , however he will have an important role later on, I'm actually having a bit of a debate whether I should write the story with POV's or stick with the normal Third Person, well, anyway, I already received a good amount of OC's and I have taken a look at most (all) of them, however, I'll leave the selected ones as a surprise for next chapter, I won't be using more than 7 OC's since I want this story to focus on character development and relationships and it's not very healthy having +20 OC's running around with only 3 or 4 lines per chapter. **

**Anyway, this small prologue will be from Mike's POV, but I don't really know if the rest of the story will be using POV's, maybe some parts will and others not and so on…**

**Z-Day (-1) Burke's Residence (this means that this takes place a day before apocalypse starts, that's how I'll be keeping track of the date, the number next to Z-Day indicates the number of days that have passed, I'll try to keep time-skips to a minimum so don't worry, and this date system will serve as proof, and as you noticed, it also indicates the place where the chapter starts)**

* * *

"Michael…"

I can faintly hear a sweet and familiar voice slowly trying to awaken me from my deep slumber, as well as a hand carefully shaking my shoulder, I slowly open my eyes to find… practically nothing, only blurred colors and shapes, by instinct I reach my hand out towards my desk, no more than a feet away from my bed, after 'sensually' caressing my desk for a few moments I finally find my glasses and after putting them on and taking my first clear view of my room and the woman standing next to my bed I instantly let out a yawn and stretch my arms out as the rest of my body suddenly awakens as well.

"Good morning grandma…" I answer as usual; she just smiles and makes her way to the door of my bedroom

"Breakfast is ready, don't take too long or you'll be late for school" she declares before walking down the hallway.

I do as she says and get up from my bed; i start changing into my usual dark blue jeans and dark green polo shirt, my white running shoes as well as my wrist watch, I double check myself in front of the mirror, just making sure I don't give _them_ another reason to bother me, after deciding that I'm looking usually normal today I finally exit my room, heading down the hallway, down a set of stairs and into the kitchen, where my granny was lively chatting with my grandpa, who was reading the newspaper and listening to the news simultaneously.

"Anything Interesting?" I ask him while I take my seat and begin making my way through the scrambled eggs and sausage my grandma made for both me and my grandpa, he already finished tough.

"Apparently there have been some problems communicating with cities down south, other than that? Not much, hurry up or you'll be late"

I start rushing through the plate, tough I know I'll regret it later once everything hits my stomach at the same time.

I swiftly make my way to get a quick tooth brushing and finally out of the house after getting my backpack, tough I did make a big "Good Bye" scream on my way out.

Tough school is only a few blocks away and walking should be enough, I work my way to a decent jogging pace and arrive in barely a minute –I almost get hit by a car a couple of times tough-

However, as I go inside the _ones_ i didn't want to find were expecting me at the front gate, as the group of 4 Juniors drags me into an empty classroom I can't help to notice that no one in the hall gave a shit about the guy that was on his way to a beating…

They finally throw me against a locker –better than a wall I guess- tough the contents on my backpack –and the back pack itself- weren't so lucky, as they were now scattered through the floor, my glasses are luckily still on my face tough…

"So… where's our homework? Four-eyes" The biggest one of the group said, ever the classical leader of the bullies.

"I… finished it… its right here…" Don't you dare start crying Michael! Don't show them any more weakness! I wish I could speak like that in front of other people tough… Damn social awkwardness…

I pick up the 4 folders, each one colored differently.

"The Blue one is for chemistry… The red one is for… French, The Green one is for Etymologies and the Yellow one's for Math… _I think…" _I actually don't remember! I hope I nailed all of them, or I'm going to end up at the infirmary…

The leader of the group takes a few glances at the pages, clearly not understanding what he's reading, seriously tough, why force a freshmen do Junior's Homework, couldn't they pick someone of their same age?

"Everything seems in order (_no it doesn't a-hole, I can see it in your face…_) we'll let you off this time, but if something's wrong, I'LL be sure you don't screw up again for the rest of your life…"

Somehow, I already got used to all the threats; I just nod and say yes lately…

_Tough I really feel like something will change soon…_

* * *

**And that's the end of the small prologue, as you can see, I still need some practice with POV's but don't worry, my narrator perspective is much better than this.**

**OC's are still being accepted, tough I need some more girls to balance the numbers, all (most) OC's sent to me will appear at some point at the beginning, however only the main cast will be followed after the first part of the story, the main cast IS very limited, only bellow 10 OC's will make it there, let's say around the 8 or 7 most original and well-made OC's, anyway, please review this little and disappointing (at least for me) POV prologue, and have faith in my yet unseen narrator perspective. **

**See you guys later**

**ShinBP Out- **


End file.
